


Family Reunion

by Nareliel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Episode: s13e21 Beat the Devil, Gen, Sam's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nareliel/pseuds/Nareliel
Summary: He stumbles into the assembly, his legs weary from travel and his mind not yet accustomed to the realization that he’s no longer dead.A glimpse at Sam's thoughts when being reunited with his family at the end ofBeat the Devil.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> With Supernatural coming to an end, like a lot of fans out there, I've been rewatching the series throughout the craziness of the pandemic. Was watching _Beat the Devil_ (Season 13; Episode 21) and remembered this small snippet I wrote for my friend back when we first saw this episode. For a bit of setting, Sam was killed and drug off into the tunnels of Apocalypse World by vampires; only to later be resurrected by Lucifer. Dean, Cas, Gabriel, and Maggie have made it to the camp with Mary where Cas has just told Jack of Sam's death. Suddenly the camp alarm goes off, and that is where this very short snippet takes place.

He stumbles into the assembly, his legs weary from travel and his mind not yet accustomed to the realization that he’s no longer dead. Blood has dried on his neck and clothes while dirt clings to every part of him, but he’s alive. He staggers forward into the clearing filled with hushed voices, and he can literally feel the awe that is directed at him like beams of light and hope radiating from weary, bedraggled faces. 

“Sam!” His name whispers from Jack’s lips like the answer to a prayer, Cas and Gabriel stand in bewilderment, and the look on his mother’s face is caught between shock and jubilation. Then there is Dean. He meets those questioning eyes filled with part gratitude, part disbelief; and Sam almost feels the beginning of a relieved smile turn up the corners of his mouth. Then Dean’s head is tilting to the right as his gaze moves to a point beyond Sam’s shoulder.

Lucifer has come into view; and, in that split second, Sam watches the look in his brother’s eyes become distant. Demons, angels, and monsters may goad Dean about being “slow” but there’s nothing lacking in the speed of his instant comprehension of the situation. It’s written plainly in those oh-so-expressive eyes. He failed, failed to save his little brother and left him in Lucifer’s hands; again. It’s another mark Dean will add to his list of self-incrimination, another reason to believe he doesn’t matter, an extra excuse for sacrificing himself so that the real heroes can get something done.

In that moment, Sam feels responsible for that look of defeat in the depths of Dean’s gaze. And, though he knows he should be thankful to be alive and reunited with his family, Sam is hit with a wave of guilt, the burden of knowing he’s added to his brother’s internal censure that, no doubt, chides him in Dad’s voice,  _ Watch out for Sammy.  _ The look of utter failure is so raw that Sam must break eye contact, and he glances down with a wince as though physically struck. He remembers a conversation from several years ago,  _ Dad never spoke about it again...But he looked at me different. _ Sam gives a small shake of his head. Not this time.

And so, as Lucifer - the personification of bad parenting - addresses Jack with, “Hello son;” Sam raises his gaze to Dean’s once more. He hopes his look conveys what cannot be spoken over the distance.  _ Yes, it’s Lucifer, but this isn’t your fault. We’ll handle it. _ He is somewhat gratified when Dean’s eyes harden as though to say,  _ We always do.  _ Though the occupants of the camp are collectively holding their breath, Sam feels a bit of relief. Dean has shut the door on his self-loathing, and his thoughts are back to the practical application of what he can do. A focused Dean is a lethal Dean. In this wild, crazy silence before the plunge, Sam has his brother back and that is all he needs.


End file.
